Trust Issues
by Raevi
Summary: Dame-Tsuna didn't expect to suddenly wake up in an elevator. He certainly didn't expect to befriend a foreign-looking model and he definitely didn't want to be kidnapped, only to play a game to determine his fate.


A gentle chime sounded and the darkness around him broke, instantly giving way to the glare of fluorescent light. He quickly covered his eyes before another chime sounded and the floor behind him began to rise. After stumbling, he quickly grabbed the nearest rail and clenched tight. The elevator fell at an almost impossible rate for what felt like forever before abruptly coming to a stop, jerking him away from the railing to the floor.

Backing away to the furtherest corner, the teen watched as the doors smoothly open, allowing a pathway of lit stone and bamboo to slowly entice him out.

"Ahh, hello."

"Hiee!" He jumped at the sudden voice and curled himself further and further into the corner.

"Oh my I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." Gentle words coaxed his eyes up and he met a pair of guilty eyes with an outstretched hand. At the sheepish smile, he inwardly cursed himself for being such a coward.

' _Come on Dame-Tsuna! Stop embarrassing yoursel_ f!'

"Thank you." He barely heard his own words but at the growing smile, he felt instantly at peace. He accepted the lift up and slowly the pair wandered further down the single path. He tried to sneakily peer left, amazed at the long, blond hair and the compelling shade of blue that coloured his eyes. Overall, he was very handsome. Unfortunately, he caught the other man's attention and instantly fell victim to blushing.

"Ah, I forgot, my name's Vizenco, pleasure to meet you."

"Tsunayoshi, please to meet you too." He could barely mumble the words past his lips and again felt the need to curse his shyness.

Around the corner, the hall opened up to where a lit bar was tended to by a white hair man was centered.

"Welcome to Quindecim. Please have a seat if you would." At the polite words, he stepped forward, quickly glancing around to sweep the strange interior. It reminded him of the kind of stylish bars you'd see in foreign films that he would commonly associated with mafia or yakuza themed violence. Weirdly though, the mixture of cold hues of the European themed interior seemed to relax him.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I am Decim, your bartender. Now then, if you'll indulge me, I must ask you a question. Do you remember anything that just happened before your arrival?" ' _Thats a weird question_.' The teen noticed his new friend narrow his eyes at the choice of words.

"No, not really..." Tsunayoshi nodded also to Vicenzo's words to that which they received a clear cut, "Thank you."

After, the pair sat in tense silence as the white haired bartender monotonously explained the harrowing conditions they were currently trapped in.

"Is there a reason as to why you need to trap us here just to play a game?" The words were deceptively calm but the teen noticed worry encroach in his gaze, "and the fact that our very lives depend on this game!" The words made him flinch and he gave the bartender fearful looks. _'Why would they want to do this to us? What kind of sick people...'_ His imagination ran wild and for a moment felt the room grow closer and closer as his breaths grew shorter and shorter. A hand landed upon his shoulder and he leapt out of his seat. Vicenzo gave him a look over, eyes drawn to the paling face of the teen before presenting the bartender a heated glare.

"You cannot go anywhere until you complete the game. If you'd press the bitten and let the roulette commence..."

* * *

When she saw the pair enter, she couldn't have picked a more innocent looking pair if she tried. The first was an androgynous looking man that with his striking suit and kind expression appeared as either a simple business man or even a model. She was leaning towards a model though, she'd have to ask Decim later.

The second was a small teen that curled in upon himself at the attention she gave, a shy blush adorning his cheeks. Even with the shy demeanour though, the teen had chaotic hair as sienna spikes poked in all directions regardless of gravity. Eyeing his attire, she disconcerted him to be a simple introverted Highschool student.

Either way, she couldn't guess as to who would go to reincarnation and as to who would go in the abyss. She would just have to wait for the game to decide.

* * *

"We should just do as he says and play the game and then, we can find a way out of this place." He had been dragged from the bar with the man he arrived with, he guessed as to escape from the watchful gazes of the bartenders. Once out of their line of vision, they had searched for any possible exits. Apart from the sealed elevators though, neither of them found anything.

"Are you okay with that?" Peering up, he blushed slightly at the look of concern Vicenzo shone in his eyes. He was glad that his new found companion was kind.

"Sure." The suited man nodded in confirmation, determination steeled his gaze and the teen couldn't help but admire the man for his calm disposition at the moment.

Together, they went to play the game.

* * *

"Please press the button to decide what game you'll play." The monotonous tone rolled over the pair and Vicenzo gave the flush red button a light push in reply.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading! But yeah, I haven't decided on what game they'll play yet so if you have any ideas, just leave a review below.**


End file.
